Fall Together
by Drowning-In-The-Kiss-Of-Dawn
Summary: Not long after Loki's supposed death, Eira, a long time friend of his, finds out he's not really dead but instead disguising himself as Odin. Overwhelmed, she doesn't have much time to think when that same night the Chitauri who Loki had worked with when trying to rule Midgard attack, sights set primarily on Loki who had failed them. [Loki x OC] -SET AFTER THOR THE DARK WORLD-
1. Chapter 1

A/N - So, this is my first story posted on fanfiction (eep!) Go easy on me please. I know this first chapter isn't the greatest and my summary sucks but I promise ti'll get better. Or at least, I think it will. Follows, favorites, reviews, etc. are greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Curled up on the leather couch in me and my sister's room, I hummed to myself one of my favorite Asgardian lullabies as a child and scribbled away into my journal. Quite a petty thing to do; keep a journal, that is. While it wasn't exactly looked down upon if you wrote a journal, it was something most wouldn't even consider to do anymore. It was viewed as silly and a waste of time by all those "too good" to waste their time upon it. It was just a boringly mild thing to do and the only people you would ever see writing journals anymore were a few of the common people, most too ashamed to openly admit it. Then again, I was a boringly mild person in the roundabout, so I suppose it made sense I keep something as boringly mild as myself. I was nothing important, no matter what anyone said. There was nothing special or significant about myself and I was quite okay with that. Content, actually.

I was okay with being the quiet plain one with no defining characteristics to put myself out there. It's what I always had been at what I had always been comfortable with. Sure, I could fight; I'd been training alongside my sister since we were but small children, but I'd much rather curl up with a good book and keep to myself in the peace and quiet than go fight in wars and celebrate with loud obnoxious friends drinking hard liquor any day. My sister was a much more talented fighter than I anyways. She had always had such a strong proclivity for it. We were very different that way. She was always up for the next fight and loud after party whereas I'd much prefer stay out of the spotlight and just keep to my own mind. It was just much more appealing to me; it always had been even as a little kid. I only ever did keep a single friend and maybe a few tolerable acquaintances in my lifetime. Not that I _couldn't_ be sociable, it just had to be with the right person and I just typically didn't feel like it.

Just then came a single quick knock at the door before I heard it open and close and I instantly knew who it was before I even looked up from my journal. Only one person would let themselves in so freely like that. I looked up from where I was writing for a moment only to have my suspicion confirmed, seeing my sister walking towards her bed as she stripped her armor off and tossed it nonchalantly to the side. My eyes immediately returned to the paper, as my sister returning from sparring like this wasn't all that abnormal and quite frankly not all that interesting. My eyes were soon broke from my writing again, however, when my sister decided to actually speak up on this occasion.

"Do you _ever _stop writing in that thing, Eira!? That's all I ever see you doing anymore, writing in that old raggedy journal of yours. Isn't it about time to get out? Have some fun!? I worry about you…..ever since…..well, you know what….. you've been even more reserved than ever. I didn't even think that possible." she half-shouted in a more than exasperated tone of voice. My hands clenched the journal tighter and I resisted the urge to snap at her. Bringing up my writing habits and the fact that I never got out had been typical of her for years, but bringing _that _into this was most definitely not okay. I had every right to be even more reserved after that. No matter how unreasonable it seemed to my sister, it was absolutely reasonable in my eyes. "I mean, I know you're upset and all, but-"

"But _**nothing**_**, **Sif. But nothing." I interrupted. Yes, my sister was _the _Lady Sif. It wasn't really all that big a deal but every now and again I would meet a few people who would get completely star struck upon finding out I was related to her. It's not like it was a secret or anything, but Sif didn't really talk about me all that much with her friends and the people of the kingdom so it wasn't a surprise if people had no clue we were related. "I don't like to socialize and you know this," I started again. "So don't you _dare_ use what happened as a way of trying to get me out. You make it seem like I use it as an _excuse_! You make it seem like I have no right to be upset over this! Like there isn't a reason to be upset about this at all. I have every right to be upset over this and I have every right to keep myself locked up in this room for however long I please! It's none of your damn business!"

Sif seemed a little taken aback at my harsh tone, which wasn't quite shouting but was hard enough to make her know I was serious and having none of her bullshit today. I was usually a relatively calm and patient person so me taking a more assertive tone must have really surprised her. I felt a little bad for snapping at her, but using that was crossing a very dark and personal line. Even she knew this. Her look of surprise softened a little bit but she stayed stern, dead set on getting me out and about of this room I've stayed locked up in for the past month or so. Typical Sif. Always the stubborn one.

"Eira, I'm not saying that you're using Loki's death as an excuse…... I'm just saying that despite being upset about it you should at least _try _and have some fun. I know you loved him, and don't you try to deny that, it's as plain as day to see…and while I will never understand _how _you could ever even possibly like the filthy rat, I understand that you loved him. And I'm sorry you had to lose someone you love so dearly, I truly am. But Loki is dead and you are going to have to get over it eventually. Odin has arranged for a ball tomorrow night in celebration of the palace finally being rebuilt to its previous glory. Come with me." she urged, taking a seat on her bed and crossing her arms.

My grip on the journal tightened even further. I knew she had a point. Loki was dead and there was nothing I could do to bring him back no matter how badly I wanted to. I _would _have to get over it eventually…But I knew I'd never get over it. Not truly. So I'd just have to learn to suppress the pain and pretend it wasn't there. Yes, that should be no problem. That was something I was very good at. But she did have a point. I had had my fit and locked myself away in my room for the many weeks following. Maybe it was time to at least pretend I wasn't numb as I was.

Still, just because I needed to stop moping around excessively and ignoring everyone that didn't mean I wanted to get out and go to social events. "I don't want to go to a stupid little ball with a bunch of obnoxious gods who think they're better than everyone else."

Sif frowned and I could tell that she was really starting to get annoyed with my antisocial habits. Pushing herself off of the bed, she walked to in front of where I was sitting and urged me further. "Come on, when was the last time Odin held a ball!? Please do this. For me, your sister. For our brother. He's worried about you, you know? Get out just this once and I'll never ask you to do anything like this ever again." she insisted. A lie. She'd almost immediately go back to begging me to socialize again after the ball. She knew this too. "Go…..Maybe you can meet a guy…..Someone else…..Someone who is not a completely awful person all around…It'll take your mind off things, at least."

That comment really got to me. 'Maybe you can meet a guy…..Someone else….'. In fact, it got to me so much that I was just done arguing. My tight grip on my journal loosened completely and I gently, but abruptly, shut it. Standing up from the couch, I spoke. "I don't want someone else. But if you insist I go to the ball then I'll go. Just quit bugging me about it."

You could see it on Sif's face. She knew how badly she had cut me and she was regretting her choice of words. Good. I hoped she felt awful for what she suggested. And with that I turned on my heels and ever so gracefully stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower…..if you even _could _gracefully stalk off that is. I heard Sif sigh and sit down before I shut the door, silencing all of the outside noise and leaving me alone with my thoughts

* * *

By the time I was out of the shower Sif was fast asleep in bed. Probably had a long and tiring day. I didn't make it any easier on her. I felt a bit of guilt for how distant I kept myself from her and how I had acted earlier. No, there was no reason for me to feel guilty. She was the one who was so insensitive to my feelings…Yet I knew she meant well…..Damn, I hate myself sometimes. It was me who deserved to feel guilty, not her. Sighing, I slipped into my own bed, trying not to think about our little conversation earlier. It would only make me feel worse. Instead, I let my mind drift. And you know where that led me to? It led me to the one person I really didn't feel like thinking about right now. I couldn't help it though.

There was something about him that I had just enjoyed from the very beginning and it made it impossible to forget him or the way he made you feel. I'd known him ever since we were children, while Thor and Sif were off sparring together me and Loki would hang out together to keep each other company. Loki had never intended to befriend me, nor I him. It just happened eventually. After all of the talking we did to simply keep ourselves occupied we discovered we quite enjoyed the others company. It was something new to the both of us to actually enjoy someone's presence and look forward to talking and seeing them. And it was something that had scared _me _half to death. But we became friends and over the years we would do a lot together. I don't know if I can say the same for him but I grew to care for him. I cared for him so much. In fact, as I got older I found myself falling in love with him. He may not have felt the same but just the fact alone that he considered me a friend was well enough for me.

I then frowned. The last time I had seen Loki was the day of Thor's would-be ceremony to become king, before everything all started. I hadn't seen him since, through all of the turmoil and what….what he had done. Here and on Midgard. I still love him and I know he had somewhat pure intentions….at least in the sense that he thought what he was doing was the right thing. He couldn't have just done it out of pure evil….that just wasn't Loki. At least, the Loki I know. I shook my head. No, don't think like that. Loki didn't hide anything from me. Yeah, didn't hide anything but the fact that he was going to let frost giants in the day Thor was to be named king and the entire plan he had that followed that incident.

I jerkily turned onto my other side, nuzzling in closer to my pillow. I didn't know what to think anymore. It was all just too much. The first time Loki "died" was bad enough….I had known in my heart that he wasn't really gone…..I had just known. But never the less he was gone and I had shed tears, questioning what was true and what was not. Then I come to find out he is alive and attempting to rule over Midgard. It was all just insane. It had been a hectic few years. But now that he was actually dead, I didn't know what to do. Loki was my only friend. As much bad as he'd done recently, he was still the light of my life. He was what made my life interesting and worth living. Like a story book….I let myself shed a tear.

I remember how I first reacted when I was informed they had found Loki's body, _dead, _on Svartalfheim. I remember the feeling of disbelief that washed over me before I started silently crying. Then that silent crying turned into blind rage and I was throwing things across the room and smashing things onto the floor. Then I just broke down. I stopped acting violent and I just broke down. I fell to the floor, curled up into a ball, and sobbed my eyes out until it got dark and all of my tears were used up. I remember the looks of pity from Sif and the others who came to try and comfort me. That was a day I would never forget. Ever. And even after all of that I remember thinking to myself, at least he died a noble death. The noble death that he deserved. And with that thought, I felt myself slip into the darkness of sleep, surely to dream of you know who.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up late that morning. Later than usual at least. The sun was already shining brightly in through the windows to my left, meaning it was probably already near midday. Letting out a soft groan I forced my eyes open and laid there for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling. I had no motivation to get out of bed, not today. The dread of having to go to that god awful ball later tonight with Sif was already taking root in my body and I regretted ever agreeing to it. I wasn't ready to socialize. Not on such a grand level. What had I been thinking?

"Morning, Eira." I then heard Sif pipe up from elsewhere in the room and I pushed myself up in bed so that I was now sitting only to see Sif step out from the bathroom, a silk robe on and hair wrapped in a towel. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Probably in preparation to make herself look her best for the ball. Not that she needed to, she was a very beautiful woman and I'm not just saying that because she's my sister, it was true. She could show up to the ball in her armor right after a battle tonight and still be beautiful. "It's about time you wake up, it's nearly midday and we've got a ball this evening to prepare for. I bet you don't even have a dress picked out yet!"

I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid my tiredness, and then groaned for a second time in the first minute of my waking up. "Don't remind me." I said, sluggishly pushing myself out of bed. This earned a chuckle out of her much to my frustration. "And of course I don't have a dress picked out yet. I didn't even know I was going until last night. Besides, I don't recall you ever to be so enthusiastic about dressing up and going to these kinds of events anyway. I thought you hated them." I yawned, stretching my arms out as I walked over to her and then into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I do. Hate these kinds of events that is. It's just that Odin has not held a ball in such a long time, this is a rare occasion. Not to mention I've finally convinced you out of the room. That's reason to celebrate enough." she responded as I began to brush my teeth. The comment caused me to roll my eyes. "Truth be told, I don't have a dress picked out yet either…..Perhaps we could go to the market today and buy all new dresses together?" The look on her face was so full of hope, not even I could deny her. And that's saying something. All she wanted was time with her sister, and I hadn't been much of a sister as of recently…In fact I hadn't been that great of a sister ever.

"Fine, Sif. You'd keep insisting if I said no anyways and I'd much rather avoid they annoying persistence." I said after spitting in the sink and rinsing my toothbrush off. This brought a huge smile upon my sister's face and I have to admit it felt a little nice to actually….do things, or at least be planning to do things with my sister. There must be something wrong with me. I typically hated spending time with anyone at all. Anyone except Loki that is…I shook my head. No, Eira. Don't think about him. "So," I began, trying to distract myself. To think of anything and everything but _him. _"When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you're ready. Just let me dry my hair and get some clothes on."

I nodded, and responded with "Alright, Let me shower and dry my hair as well and then we can head out to the market. We've got plenty of time, I assume?"

She nodded in response and with that I muttered a quick "Okay." and closed the door to the bathroom before stripping from my sleeping clothes and stepping into the warm hot shower.

A ball. Going to purchase dresses with my sister. It was all so new. To be honest I didn't know how I felt about it all. Part of me knew that this may help cure me of how extra anti-social and out of it I'd been recently but a larger part of me said that it was just as likely, if not more so, that it would only enforce my wanting to be alone and that I should just spend the night curled up with a book like I always did…..I guess I'd just have to wait and see, now wouldn't I?

It was now merely an hour before we had to leave for the ball, and I was as against going as ever. My dress shopping with Sif earlier had gone bad at best, after we got into a little spat over something as meaningless as dress color of all things, and that was being generous. I glanced at my dress that was currently spread on top of my bed at the moment and the earlier conversation rung clear in my mind.

"_Green…..I suspected as much….." Sif commented, a hint of disappointment, perhaps, in her tone. I glanced behind me at Sif and had my suspicions confirmed when I noticed her staring at the dress with a look of distaste on her face. What was up with her?_

_ "Yes, green. Is there a problem with that?" I asked, defensively. The obvious underlying tone of offense caught Sif's attention and she tore her sight away from the dress I had fallen for and looked at me instead. There was something in her eyes I just couldn't quite detect. Frustration? Maybe even a bit of pity?_

_ "Nothing….it's just that…..well, you always wear green? Don't you think you'd be better suited to wear some other color? Black, perhaps? Or maybe a golden one?" she responded, hesitantly. She had something more on her mind; she just didn't want to say it for fear of how I'd react. But what was it?_

_ "Sif, I have nothing against the other colors, but you and I both know that green suits me. I've always enjoyed wearing green and I don't see a problem with that. I can wear green every day if I'd like to."_

_ "Eira…" Sif began, but she seemed to be at a loss for what to say as she stayed silent for at least three minutes before I had to speak up and break it._

_ "Sif, you are implying something and I'd very much appreciate it if you just straight out told me what it is. It would make things easier on the both of us." I spoke sharply._

_ She waited a moment before finally saying, "Eira, you wear green because Loki wore green…..most Asgardians don't wear the color and I never knew you to wear green up until you started hanging out around him. You know it to be true. I just want you to get over him and so I think it would be helpful if you wore another color. A color that perhaps, doesn't remind you so much of him."_

_ I felt a rage bubbling inside of me, but suppressed the urge to take it out on her in front of everyone. People already tended to stay wary of me, now was not the time to cause a scene. Still, I seethed. "Sister, you listen here. I wear green for no other reason than for the fact that I like it." I hissed. This statement was as much to convince myself as to convince her. I did like green, this much was true, but I was sure there was some truth to what she spoke. I do believe that Loki's tendency to wear green did inadvertently turn me on to the color even if I hadn't realized that was the reason at the time. "The fact that Loki wore green as well is pure coincidence. I will not have you telling me what I should and should not wear purely based on color. I understand you worry about me but leave Loki out of this. I'm over it."_

_ She frowned. I knew I wasn't convincing anyone. I was nowhere near over it, that was plain to see. Before she could retort, I turned the conversation on her. "And what about you!? I suppose that red dress you picked out has nothing to do with the fact that Thor wears red?" She looked hurt by this accusation. Good. "Don't even try to deny your love for the Prince. I'm your sister; you can't hide things from me. Well guess what? As much as Loki is a lost cause for me, Thor is a lost cause for you. Thor may not be dead, but he will never be with you. He isn't even here for the ball; he's too busy spending time with the girl whom he does love down on Midgard!"_

_ "Stop it!" Sif shouted, drawing more attention to us than I'd like. She was obviously fed up. "Just stop it….." It came out as a whisper that time. She stayed silent for a moment before continuing. "I don't understand why you do this Eira. Anytime anyone makes an effort to help you, you push them away and try to hurt them. Why can't you just accept help, Eira? I try and try to help you but every time I speak the truth you snap at me with the intention of making me feel as awful as you. I'm tired of it. I honestly am. I don't know how much longer I can go on doing this before I just give up on you. Perhaps everyone is right. Maybe you __**are **__a lost cause." _

_ She then stormed out of the shop, dress in hand as she'd already paid for it. Ouch. I have to admit, that hurt a bit, but not enough to make me feel bad for what I said. She deserved every harsh word I spoke to her. And with that, I grabbed the dress I had had my eye on and pulled out some money to pay for it. She wasn't going to change my mind that easily._

I grimaced at the memory from earlier. I hadn't even seen Sif since I got back to our room. She was probably getting ready elsewhere as to avoid me. I couldn't blame her, after the way I'd treated her, but that still didn't mean I felt bad for her or what I'd said. Frowning, I grabbed my dress and slipped it on with ease. Looking in the mirror, I had to admit, it looked stunning on. Maybe not as stunning as most of the dresses looked on most of the attendees at the balls held here, but stunning none the less. The dress was a shade of forest green and fit snugly at the top. The fabric was a highly pleated silk and there were hand-sewn adornments all along the neckline and side of the waist. Its neckline was of a v-cut but not so low a v-cut as to be viewed as lewd and there was a high-slit starting at my upper thigh on my left leg.

To go with it, I put on a rather intricate pair of silver earrings and an equally as intricate silver bracelet. Then, the necklace. Grabbing it off of my dresser, I hooked it around my neck and stared at its reflection on me fondly. It was a very plain, very basic silver ring hung on an equally plain and basic silver chain. As plain and basic as the necklace may seem, it was still a gorgeous piece of jewelry and I wore it every day…It held so much sentimental value. It was maybe even my most valued possession and I don't know how I'd ever react if I lost it….but enough of that.

I then slipped on some silver heels and was almost done, apart from my makeup and hair. Half an hour left. I don't even know why I was still going at this point. I mean, I don't think Sif would care all that much at this point if I turned up or not. Maybe that was why I was showing up at all. To be a constant duller on her mood. I knew she wouldn't enjoy herself nearly as much as she could if I was there after our little disagreement earlier. Yeah, that's it. That's why. I let a cruel smile grace my lips, and began to apply my makeup.

This wasn't like me. I was being particularly evil recently and as much as I hate to admit it I know I was only doing so because I was hurting. I was hurting because I had lost the one I love. And as understandable as it may be my hurting still was no excuse for the way I'd been acting. I finished up on my makeup and let out a cry of frustration. I was having such conflicting emotions. I didn't know what to do. I guess pain does that to you. It makes you unsure of who you are anymore or how to feel.

I pinned my ever so loose curls back just a little, to keep the hair out of my face, with an elegant looking silver hair clip I had acquired at one point when I was spending some time in Midgard. It was what they had called "Victorian" styled. I didn't know quite what that meant, my knowledge of Midgardian history being very little, but what I did know was that the clip was quite gorgeous. Stepping back, I took a look at myself in the mirror. I, myself, looked a lot like my sister. I was of a slightly paler complexion, my facial structure itself was longer than hers, I was just barely taller than her, and my hair was wavy as opposed to stick straight, but other than that we looked a lot alike. Considering Sif was pretty damn attractive I suppose that means I'm at least a bit attractive as well.

I allowed myself a small smile before looking away from the mirror and walking out onto the balcony for a moment for some fresh air. It was about ten minutes until I had to leave and I could already see the people dressed up, headed into the palace for the celebration. I shook my head and chuckled. They all looked so happy. In such high spirits. I couldn't even remember how it was to feel that way it had been so long since I had. Maybe Sif was right. Maybe I did need to get over it….Well, I wouldn't use the term get over it because I knew deep within my heart that I would always miss Loki, there was no doubting that. But maybe she was right and I should find some other guy to fall for. I know none of them would ever compare, but perhaps I could find one tolerable enough for me. I must have lost track of the time because I soon felt a presence behind me and turned around to see Sif, all dolled up and absolutely striking.

She was in a strapless red satin dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top half of the dress fit snuggly and had a bandage wrap style effect while the lower half still fit snuggly but not quite as snuggly as the top and it was pinned up just a tad with a silver broach to create a draped effect. All of her jewelry and her strappy heels were silver, to compliment the aforementioned broach, and her pin straight hair was pinned back much like my own to keep her hair out of her face. Her lips matched her dress color and her eyes were surrounded in black and earthy colors in such a way that managed to make her eyes pop. "Aren't you going to the ball?" she asked. "It's time to go..."

I simply nodded, and followed her as she led us out of our room and down towards the grand hall where the ball was being held. The walk remained rather quiet and I could tell that she was still upset over our exchange from earlier. Again, I felt those conflicted emotions, one half of me saying I should apologize and the other half saying she doesn't even deserve a speck of my guilt.

I kept following Sif as she led us through the ever familiar palace hallways and prepared myself for the worst when I saw the grand hall growing nearer and nearer. I would have just barged right in, make it quick and get it over with, if not for the fact that Sif halted dead in her tracks. I eyed her questioningly before she turned to face me.

"Listen, I know you don't hold the highest of opinions of me at this moment in time, and believe me, neither do I of you, but never the less I do hope you enjoy yourself, Eira." she spoke. We stood in silence for a few moments and then she swiftly turned on her heels and joined the festivities, leaving me to myself. Damn you, Sif. As if I wasn't conflicted enough as is.

I must've stood out there for at least five minutes before I finally managed to take a deep breath to calm my nerves and head right in after her, bracing myself for what was to come. Upon entering, I took in everything there was to see. The grand décor certainly fitting in a palace of such royalty was just as breathtaking as it always was, if not more so after being rebuilt. There were tables piled high with the most succulent of foods and the most tasteful of wines. The people in attendance were all decked out in their fanciest clothes and chatting amiably amongst each other, even when dancing. All in all it was quite the sight to behold. I hadn't been to such a gathering in many a decades; I had forgotten how beautiful they appeared.

As I descended the small amount of stairs there were to join the crowd I noted the large number of people staring at me, most of them muttering in hushed tones to each other. I frowned. I knew the muttering was in no way consisting of anything positive but rather consisting of the shock about me even being there at all. Rumors had probably been spread and I'd rather not know what these rumors were.

Reaching the closest table I could, I grabbed a goblet full of my favorite wine gratefully. Sipping at the drink, my eyes scanned the room looking for familiar faces; anyone to talk to or avoid at all costs. I easily spotted Sif out in her bright red dress and saw that she appeared to be having a conversation with two maidens I had never met before. One stood tall and was all dressed up in gold and black, the gold matching the color of her long flowing hair. The other was rather short and dainty and was in pink, her light brown hair pulled up into a neat bun a top her head.

A few people over from the three, I noticed Fandral, a friend of Sif's and member of the warrior's three. He was flirting with a busty red head whose dress was far more than scandalous. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Speaking of the warrior's three, I then spotted the other two members standing at another one of the tables they had set up tonight. Volstagg was stuffing his face with food and Hogun, the only one I really cared for out of the three, was just watching in silence, amused at his friend. Also typical.

Just then, I felt someone tap on my shoulder from behind and I turned to face someone I recognized. It was a guy who'd previously always tried to win me over when I used to go to social events like this. Garik, I think his name was. He had relatively short dirty blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes, as well as being tall and muscular. He was quite the attractive fellow. Typically I'd politely decline as I was always holding out hope for someone else, but now even though every fiber in my being was telling me not to lead the poor guy on, I was greatly considering accepting whatever it is he had to offer.

"May I have this dance?" he proposed, lifting my hand up and gently pressing a kiss to it, a huge grin plastered on his face the entire time. I felt a slight blush come on as well as a bit of unease in the pit of my stomach. His eyes continued to stare straight into my own, sparkling, and it killed me. I so desperately wanted to say no but at the same time I wanted to say yes. Yes, I'd love to have this dance. And for whatever reason, that part of me won out because I found myself nodding before I even knew it.

His grin only spread and I set my goblet down on the table as he led me out onto the dance floor by my hand. He twirled me around to face him, placing one arm on my shoulder and one arm on my waist. "You look absolutely lovely tonight." he commented and we were about to start dancing when we were interrupted. And we weren't interrupted by just anybody; we were interrupted by the All-Father himself.

Garik looked like he was just about ready to have a heart attack as he stumbled in a rush to bow before Odin. He probably didn't have much experience with the All-Father. I myself however had met him before on a few occasions, as I was constantly hanging out with his "son", and was far more used to his presence. I gracefully curtsied before him before uttering a polite "All-Father. I did not think I would see you tonight. I thought you'd be much too busy to stop to interact with someone as insignificant as me."

This brought an ever so subtle smirk of amusement to the Kings face. Nobody else would have noticed it, it was so small and was lost in a fleeting moment, but I tended to have a much keener eye when it came to those kinds of things. Probably from being used to Loki always playing tricks on me throughout our childhood, disguising himself as others. All of that trickery had gotten me accustomed to picking out the small little things so I could determine if it was the real person or not. Noticing this brought a strange and anxious feeling to the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

"Ahh, Eira. It's been quite some time." he said. "Forgive me, but may I have a moment alone to speak with this young maiden?" he turned to face Garik who hastily began nodding his response.

"Y-yes, of course All-Father. Take all the time you need." He managed out. I had to keep myself from chuckling at the man as he quickly scurried away into the crowd, probably baffled by the fact that the All-Father had spoken directly to him. The All-father seemed to share a similar feeling as I saw the faintest smile grace his lips. Once again, this was out of character for the man, but I chose not to mention it. He then looked over at me before heading in the direction of the nearest balcony. I of course followed close behind wondering what he could possibly want to speak to me about?

* * *

(A/N) - So, now that you know who has made his grand-entrance (kind of) things are finally going to start to pick up ;D This chapter is a bit longer than the last, which I hope you all enjoy, and I hope for most of my chapters to be this length. So yeah. Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are VERY much appreciated, especially because it's my first story posted on here and it will give me the motivation to go on. But yeah, I hope you all like it!


End file.
